


The Crow Drabbles

by ItsYa1UPBoy



Series: The Crow Calls (Main works) [2]
Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: "or my crippling depression", Alcoholism mention, Blood, F/M, FORGIVE ME TREE JESUS FOR I HAVE SINNED, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/F, M/M, Profanity, So first off I'm going to be adding new tags as I post new chapters, So with that in mind let's begin with the tags for the first chapter, Someone is drunk, a lot of it, actually alcohol is involved a lot in this story in general, actually some of the other chapters will get...not necessarily sad but heavy?, alcoholism is covered again, but not whirlwind, but then also one part of ch. 1 gets sad, ch. 4:, ch. 5:, ch. 6:, for "i can't handle my emotions", gets a bit spicy this time with the I M P L I C A T I O N S, i basically did three drabbles in a row that kind of talked about it, i say vaguely because it isn't romantic but i do ship them, i'd say it's pretty funny so, in a hypothetical situation, in many ways, in which "training" is used as a euphemism, in which marianne tries to figure out how to handle this, it would do edge some good to talk to people, logre fucking dies, lolol more lis/miku, marianne is a supportive guild mom, more profanity, offscreen death at that, ok this one is just fluff, people getting married while drunk, plus the end of "crumbling apart", possibility of a concussion, some gnarly wounds but it isn't graphic, some vaguely gay interactions between two imperials, tags for ch. 2:, tags for ch. 3:, that i constructed for M A X I M U M A N G S T, the fucker's day drinking, this coming from the same person who nearly cried, what happens when you punch logre in the e. library, when he read in the text dump, whirlwind has shit to do, y'all know who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYa1UPBoy/pseuds/ItsYa1UPBoy
Summary: Stories involving Guild Muninn that are based off of writing prompts from Tumblr, primarily from TheShatteredRose. Pretty much any sort of story can be found within! SPOILERS FOR THE CROW CALLS





	1. TRS Prompt #43: Drunken Marriages

**Author's Note:**

> Before I add the notes from Tumblr, let me say something important! Any piece that takes place prior to the events of the South Sanctuary refers to Havardr by his pseudonym, Edge. Stuff that happens after that uses his real name. Now then:
> 
> Not ACTUALLY canon to my guild’s…uh…canon… Given how it doesn’t flow with the general character progression... (Actually, some things in this one are quite different to how I imagine them being once the Hollow Queen is defeated.) But whatever. It was a wonderful personality-building exercise! Lis and Miku do actually have feelings for each other, though, and Edge is HOPELESSLY in love with Whirlwind, and has been for the past ten years. But is Whirlwind in love with him...? Hmm...
> 
> Based off of THIS prompt by TheShatteredRose: http://theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/172096200796/eo-prompt-43
> 
>  
> 
> _“After the defeat of a dangerous BOSS, your guild decides to let loose and celebrate. But come morning, your guild is hung-over and lacking any memory of their night. However a few of your characters find that they are carrying an extra piece of jewellery. A gold ring. On their left hand. On the ring finger…So, wait…did they get married? But to WHO?!”_

Edge had woken up to frantic yelling.

The past night was a blur to him. After they had defeated the Hollow Queen and squared things away with the Count, Marianne had proposed that everyone go out for a bit of “adult entertainment” and had Mia stay with their father for the night, which Edge didn’t mind- spared him the embarrassment of a ten-year-old teasing him for being drunk.

What _had_ surprised him was that _Marianne_ had been the one to suggest getting drinks; after all, she was usually a staunch teetotaler.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Logre- er, Whirlwind -in the Dancing Peacock, and approaching him.

Before that, he had found out that Miku _cannot_ hold her liquor. Makes sense- after all, Vessels are pretty frail. One beer and she was “frost girl drunk,” as his old comrades would have crudely said. Lis had also had a bit to drink at this point, but he was still there to support her. 

Marianne, on the other hand, was an equal match to him, but she knew how to control herself. Edge did not.

The two had been trying to drink each other under the table when Edge saw Whirlwind. It was a strange night, all in all, between coming to terms with the fact that Miku wasn’t human and Marianne was a _very_ competitive drunk. Marianne, naturally, had teased him as his tunnel vision led him to approach the silver-haired man; Lis had crowed at him as he went by without a word.

After that, it all turned black.

“Did we---?! To _each other_?!”

“I-I don’t know, Lis!”

The pair’s frantic shrieks were like bullets through Edge’s brain. He groaned and clutched his temples as he struggled to sit up in bed- his own bed, at that, which was rather shocking. He had a... _reputation_...when he drank too much.

“Can’t a guy wake up _peacefully_?!” Edge shouted, glaring at the wall.

“Not when THIS has happened!” Lis yelled back.

“What, was your wallet stolen?” Edge sneered. “Keep a bet---”

“I g---”

“Lis, _no_!”

“He’s going to see eventually, Miku!”

“...See _what_?”

Silence from the hallway.

Edge managed to wrestle himself out of his bedsheets and his feet hit the floor with a resounding _thunk_. He stood up slowly, steadying himself on the nightstand, and wrapped his sheet around if only to pretend that he had _some_ dignity left.

He didn’t _want_ to be the parental figure right now, but Marianne was either asleep or retrieving Mia, or these two would be with her right now.

The door swung open, and Edge swore he heard a sharp gasp.

Lis was red as a beet, Miku silver as a knife. Lis had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather trenchcoat, and Miku had her arms crossed as closely to her chest as possible, her frail, bony hands shoved up underneath her armpits.

“Either you can show me your hands, or I can pry them out,” Edge said sternly, shielding his eyes against the bright lights in the hallway with one hand and holding the other hand out expectantly, forgetting his sheet as it fell to the floor.

“God, you look almost militant, Edge. Other than being completely nude,” Lis mumbled angrily as he shrunk further into his coat. A lump formed in Edge’s throat.

“Mr. Edge…?”

“Ah? Ah, yes. Your hands, if you please.”

Edge cleared his throat rather loudly and held out one hand for each of the young adults. Lis and Miku glanced at each other shyly, and then they slowly, excruciatingly so, pulled their left hands out and placed them on Edge’s open palms.

There, on each left ring finger, was a simple golden ring.

“What the _fuck _?”__

__“...Uh, Edge…”_ _

__“What do you mean, ‘Uh, Edge’? You have WEDDING RINGS O---”_ _

__“Edge, you have one too,” Miku whispered._ _

__“WHAT?!”_ _

__Edge pulled his left hand sharply out from under Lis’s and flipped it backside-up, staring at it in shock, horror, _humiliation_._ _

__“Edge, you’re shaking,” Lis said with a slight shit-eating grin._ _

__“Honestly, I figured if we did something so stupid while we were drunk, then so did you, Edge,” Miku added quietly. “I mean no offense, but you…”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m a sloppy drunk,” Edge grumbled, scratching his head with his newly adorned hand. “Look, lemme get a bath and then we’ll go down to the courthouse and get this all sorted out, alright? Even if you two married each other, polygamy’s too much to sort out for the courts, so it’s easier not to have it at all. I’ll tell Dalla to relay the message to Marianne…”_ _

__“No, no, I’ll do it while you’re in the shower,” Lis replied quickly. He waved his hand dismissively. “Besides, what if Marianne is down there too? We haven’t got any time to waste.” Edge nodded and went back into his room._ _

__\-----_ _

__“Ah, yes, I remember you three…” the elderly judge mused as two young adults and one older man stared at him angrily, hungover, their left hands splayed in front of their faces with three golden rings on full display. “Where is the other young man who was with you, though…?”_ _

__“Wh-who?” Edge managed to choke out._ _

__“Ah, that’s right, you three were raging drunk last night… You don’t remember anything, do you?” the judge asked gently, scratching his thick, white beard._ _

__Lis and Miku blushed heavily, and Miku pulled her hood all the way over her face. Edge, on the other hand, had no shame and simply replied, “Nope,” with a nonchalant shrug._ _

__“Well…” the judge began, tapping his forehead._ _

__“You three had a full-on mob behind you last night. Everyone was demanding to get married! Said that they didn’t want to waste any more time, said they could die in the labyrinth any day now… Especially with those nasty beasties in the Scarlet Pillars!_ _

__“Now, normally, we try not to have adventurers wed precisely because they die so often… Adventurers are told so when they arrive in Tharsis. After all, it would be a nightmare for the courts to deal with processing all those deaths, and there’s also the problem of people coming in and claiming citizenship solely to get married in a fashion that their own nation would not allow…_ _

__“However, seeing all of these lovesick explorers, I could tell that they were truly unhappy with not being lawfully bonded with their lovers… And they all seemed to be explorers themselves, which meant that they wouldn’t be leaving widows and widowers behind for too long… So I decided, both for my own safety and for the sakes of these adventurers, I would gather up all of the officiants and hold several ceremonies at once.”_ _

__The trio of explorers chuckled slightly._ _

__“It must have been quite a sight,” Miku said with a dreamy sigh._ _

__“It was… Both because of all the love in the air, and also because everyone was quite drunk,” the judge replied. “Naturally, I let your group of four go first…”_ _

__“But _who_ was with us?!” Edge suddenly cried out. Lis and Miku glanced over at him. His face was bright red, and he seemed quite concerned. In fact, he was practically shaking like a leaf._ _

__“Oh, I’m...afraid I don’t know his name. But I can get the records of your marriages and let you see them. And then you can decide how to proceed from there,” the judge explained._ _

__“Thank you, sir, that would be wonderful,” Lis replied. He turned to Edge sternly. “We should sit here and wait.”_ _

__Miku put a hand on Edge’s back and guided him to the bench behind them. With his head in his hands, he sat down carefully and let out a strangled whimper._ _

__“Edge, what’s wrong with you?” Lis scoffed. “Don’t tell me you know who it might be.”_ _

__“I… I-it’s a long story, but… I hope it both is and is _not_ who I’m thinking it might be,” Edge mumbled, ears growing redder by the second._ _

__“Ha! Are you wishing it was me?”_ _

__“ _No_. In fact, I’m pretty sure _you_ married Miku, what with all the _eye sex_ you two have been giving each other lately.”_ _

__Lis and Miku’s jaws dropped and they looked at each other apprehensively. Edge lifted his head for a second and smiled at them sadly._ _

__“Don’t worry, I know what it was like, being a teenager…” he whispered. “My teen years were a bit rough, but I do know what you all long for…”_ _

__“I need to see the judge _now_ ,” a male’s voice said tersely as it came closer and closer to the door, rising in volume as the distance shortened. Edge stared at the door in horror, and Lis and Miku stared in shock- they all knew whose voice that was._ _

__“Wait! Let me go in first and see them! I can...talk to them.”_ _

__“Marianne…?” Miku muttered._ _

__The door slammed open, and Marianne came in in a huff, Mia at her side, and immediately stormed up to Edge._ _

__“What the HELL---?!”_ _

__“Marianne, I can---!”_ _

__“---did you MEAN---”_ _

__“Marianne, please---!”_ _

__“By hosting a MARRIAGE REBELLION?!”_ _

__“Marianne, we don’t know what the hell happened! We were blacked out at that point!”_ _

__“Are you alright now?” Mia inquired innocently. “Mari says that blacking out is dangerous.”_ _

__“W-we are,” Edge replied with a shaking voice. “M-Marianne, honestly, I have no clue _what_ went down last night, other than that apparently I’m married...and so are those two…”_ _

__He nodded over at Lis and Miku._ _

__“You took advantage of THOSE TWO too?! What the HELL, Edge?!”_ _

__“All I remember is that we convinced Edge to come with _us_!” Lis yelled._ _

__“Wh-what…?”_ _

__“Lis, no…”_ _

__Lis had said that he didn’t remember a single thing after helping Miku sit down for the sixth time that night. So why was he throwing himself under the bus now, of all times…?_ _

__“You know what? I’ll talk about this with _all of you_ later. Right now you need to meet your new _husband_ , Edge…” Marianne hissed. She took Mia by the shoulders, whirled around, and left in quite a hurry._ _

__“My, my, what’s all the fuss about?” the judge asked bemusedly, waving some papers with a cheerful expression._ _

__“Oh, you’re back…!” Lis said. He sighed in relief._ _

__Miku glanced at the door furtively. “Wasn’t _he_ coming in?” she asked quietly._ _

__“I thought so, but maybe Marianne’s keeping him…” Edge replied with a similar glance at the door._ _

__The three stared holes into the judge as he shuffled his papers on his podium. “I’ve been informed that the other young man has arrived, so I’m going to wait on him to come in,” he explained cheerfully._ _

__As if on cue, heavy footfalls echoed on the marble floor, and Edge looked up at his husband, a heavy lump in his throat._ _

__“So, which one of you lucky chaps did I marry?” Whirlwind asked breezily as ever, flashing his golden band for everyone to see._ _

__“...”_ _

__Everyone stared at him in varying levels of shock._ _

__“OH GOD- _FUCKING_ -DAMMIT!!!”_ _

__“L-Lis!”_ _

__“I FUCKING _CALLED_ IT!”_ _

__“What the hell, Lis?!”_ _

__“You tell me and Miku off for having eye sex, when you and he have been _visually impregnating_ each other since the day you met!”_ _

__“We have NOT!”_ _

__Whirlwind stepped in between the two men and raised his hands. “Now, look, I can only hope that I haven’t been... _untoward_ to Edge here, but I think we should get this sorted out first and foremost, don’t you?” He smiled tightly at Lis and Miku. The two nodded with wide eyes._ _

__“Now, then, I’ll take Edge out here to speak with him, and you two can have your own conversation on how to proceed from here…” Whirlwind grabbed Edge’s hand tightly and led him out the back door to the back lot._ _

__“M-morbid placing to be discussing a marriage, huh?” Edge muttered, stealing glances at the guillotine in the center of the field. Though it hadn’t been used in decades, it was kept as a historical exhibit, and the blade was still crusted with blood._ _

__Whirlwind grabbed Edge by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes with a...sad, or perhaps bittersweet, expression. “Look, I know you… I know you always, even back then, had some sort of feelings for me…”_ _

__“ _Is he speaking in double meanings, or does he even know…?_ ” Edge thought. “ _Surely he knows- he always was sharp -but I can’t lead myself on that he recognizes me…_ ”_ _

__“But I think it would be best if we...ignored this arrangement. It would be far more difficult to have it annulled, since the union is technically illegal. And the Outland Count may not entertain the idea of having riotous lawbreakers in his court…”_ _

__Edge stared at his feet. “So I should remove this ring then? Is that all you’re saying?”_ _

__“It would draw more suspicion for us to wear it in public.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__Edge slowly pulled off the ring and put it in his pocket. Whirlwind did the same._ _

__“L- Whirlwind, why did you agree…?”_ _

__“To be honest… I have no clue what my mindset was at the time. I don’t remember anything after you approached me in the Dancing Peacock,” Whirlwind replied, looking over at the wall with great interest._ _

__He looked back at Edge and patted the man’s shoulder. “Let’s go in and check on your friends, shall we?” He had already switched back to his lazy, mischievous grin as he turned to go into the door. Edge stood there for a few minutes, staring as Whirlwind went inside, as the door swung shut with a soul-shaking slam, and finally at the empty air where the older man once was._ _

__“Logre…” Edge whispered, his voice trembling. “Did you really…?”_ _

__He pressed his palms to his eyes to keep the tears from spilling out; he clenched his teeth to keep from wailing._ _

__With his hands shoved in his pockets, Edge opened the door to go inside._ _

__\-----_ _

__“So it’s settled, then? The marriages are staying on? I understand. Then this court is adjourned.”_ _

__Whirlwind left first; the trio of guildmates watched as he left and then looked at each other knowingly._ _

__“Well, time to face the hellfire.”_ _

__“And the brimstone.”_ _

__“Indeed, Lis, indeed.”_ _

__Edge and Lis stared at each other for a solid minute._ _

__“Hey, why did you…?”_ _

__Edge’s voice trailed off._ _

__“Oh, about earlier? Marianne tends to target you a bit unfairly… I say ‘a bit’ because you do get pretty crazy when you drink. But she always assumes that anything that happens is your fault, and since we don’t know the full story, I don’t want to see _anyone_ being targeted.”_ _

__Miku lightly touched Lis’s shoulder, her ring glittering in the light. “Actually, Lis, Whirlwind told me who started the riot…”_ _

__“Really? Who was it?”_ _

__“Wait, I thought he…”_ _

__“You thought he what?”_ _

__Lis and Miku stared at Edge queerly. Edge smiled shyly._ _

__“Oh, never mind. It’s nothing important,” he said, holding his right hand over his mouth to hide his growing grin._ _

__“Anyways, who was the perpetrator?” Lis asked Miku._ _

__“It was Marianne.”_ _

__“...What?” Edge and Lis said in deadpan unison._ _

__“You heard me. Must be why she was itching for a fight- deflecting the blame. Of course, this means she knows you were lying, Lis… But we know something even bigger, and we can keep her from chewing us out about it.”_ _

__“Ooh, you naughty girl~” Lis purred, grabbing Miku by the waist and pulling her close. “I’ll have to chew _you_ out when we get back to the inn~”_ _

__Miku giggled. Edge just looked away shyly._ _

__“C’mon, lovebirds, we have a boss to confront!” he said loudly. “You can punish your gir- er, your _wife_ later!”_ _

__Lis and Miku blushed and followed him out of the courtroom._ _


	2. TRS Prompt #5: Getting Your Ass Kicked by The Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background: 
> 
> I decided, screw canon, my Landsknecht (with a hacked Imperial portrait) was a second survivor of that airship crash. He was on a separate ship from Logre. He watched all of his comrades burn alive in their armor… At this point, the Golden Lair, he’s a vaguely functional alcoholic that has panic attacks in heavy snow and drinks in the labyrinth (out of his canteen) to keep from getting the shakes, but he’s managed to hide it from the others so far- or at least, they’re not letting on that they can tell, at any rate. Logre spoke with Edge about their true identities in B1F, and this triggered a dormant illness (vague anime respiratory infection) in Edge that was brought on by the frigid weather, sudden temperature switches in the Golden Lair, and general mental stress. In B2F, the guild fights with a guest Bushi, but a little bit before they reach B3F, Edge is well enough to return. Edge falls down the stairs to B3F.
> 
> Based on THIS prompt by TheShatteredRose: http://theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/170435930376/eo-prompt-5
> 
> _“Are you really telling me that you got those injuries not from the ravenous monsters of the labyrinth, but from falling down a flight of stairs? Are you seriously telling me that the most dangerous thing in the labyrinth to you is the stairs?”_

Edge groaned as he struggled to push himself off the ground. Damn, and he’d been trying to take the stairs slowly, too… As he looked up slowly, the world began swaying like a ship in a hurricane, and he crumpled back onto the ground.

Footsteps clacked closer and closer on the rocky labyrinth floor, and Edge groaned again to let the mysterious adventurer know that he was alive.

Rough, callused hands picked Edge up by under his arms, and the blonde Landsknecht stared into the eyes of an ever-familiar face.

“Your guild wasn’t very far when they noticed you were missing,” Whirlwind said sternly, any trace of his mischievous persona gone. “I told them I’d come back for you… What the hell happened?”

“Fuuuck…”

Edge held his head in his hands.

“I’m not really sure… I’m glad you’ve dropped the act with me though.”

Whirlwind stared at him militantly, his dark eyes burning through Edge’s heart in more ways than one.

“Uh… I was coming down the stairs, and…”

“...What?”

Whirlwind’s face took an incredulous expression.

“Your guild has defeated the Berserker King and Hollow Queen, among other vicious monsters. You’ve recorded every monster in every cave and labyrinth, and all the items found within. And you mean to tell me that falling down the stairs has done you in worse?”

He laughed sharply, almost a bark.

“I’m not believing you for a second. Your ribs are probably broken, and you’re covered in blood. In fact, there’s a nasty gash down your left arm.”

Edge just stared through Whirlwind with blurred eyes.

“Look… I’m pretty fucked up right now. I don’t remember what happened after I missed that step,” he slurred. “If you could just...uh...fix me up, that’d be great.”

“...You’re day drinking?”

“What’s it to you? You’re not my...uh...commanding officer anymore, Logre.”

“Keep it down. These caves echo. Alright, fine, I’ll bandage you up. The others are waiting up ahead, but they should be coming soon if I don’t get back.”

Edge sat down on the bottom step and held his throbbing head in his hands. Whirlwind took out his emergency medical kit and began cleaning up Edge’s arm.

“Please don’t keep bending it. You’re making it bleed worse.”

“I really should lie down…”

Whirlwind gritted his teeth. “Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” he asked calmly.

“My head’s not bleeding…” Edge mumbled, bending his head over for Whirlwind to see.

“That means nothing,” Whirlwind replied as he ran his fingers over Edge’s head, checking for any dents or knots. “These things can strike without any sign.” 

Edge shuddered at the sensation of the older man’s fingers in his hair. “Really, Whirlwind, I’ve just had...too much to drink… But the others don’t know that I…”

He coughed conspicuously.

“That things have gotten so bad.”

“I’m sure it’s eating you alive… But you have to stay strong. I’ll make sure that His Imperial Highness welcomes you back with open arms.”

Whirlwind grabbed Edge by his chin and lifted his eyes to face his own.

“You have to stay strong and keep my...no, _our_ secret,” he continued calmly. “If they knew what lies ahead… Everything would fall apart.”

Edge stared back at Whirlwind resolutely. It hurt too much to nod, but from the fire in his eyes, Whirlwind could tell he understood the situation.

“Now, let me at least set your ribs enough, or something, to get you back to town. You can barely breathe as it is, though I’m not sure if that’s from your ribs being broken or from alcohol poisoning…”

The two men chuckled darkly.

“Whirlwind?”

The silver-haired man turned around, and Edge peered over his shoulder. The world was still rocking a bit, but he could see the familiar figures of his guild running up to meet them.

“How bad is it?” Marianne asked curtly.

“He needs to get to a doctor…” Whirlwind mused, looking back at Edge. “Though Miku is a Medic, is she not? I’ve bandaged his arm, but you’ll need to set his ribs back in place.”

Lis cringed, and Mia gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

“Mr. Edge!” Mia cried, running up to the Landsknecht and grabbing his free hand. “Will you be alright?”

“I’m sure I will…” Edge replied quietly. He sat up to let Miku see his ribs, but the pain made him gasp and cough heavily as he doubled back over in excruciating pain.

“Let’s lie him down,” Marianne suggested as she came over to Edge’s side, waving Mia over out of the way. She looked at Whirlwind, who nodded, and the woman grabbed Edge’s shoulders, while the man grabbed his feet, and together they laid him out on the cave floor.

Miku crouched over Edge and laid her Vessel’s staff on his chest. “How did you receive such grave injuries? We didn’t notice them before,” she inquired.

“I...ah…”

Edge coughed again, and a bit of blood dribbled down his chin.

“F-fell...down the stairs…”

Miku stared at him incredulously. Rather than argue with him, however, she simply closed her eyes and began to recite a spell. Edge’s ribs began to set back in place rather quickly, and his expression visibly relaxed alongside his breathing.

“There. That should do,” Miku said as she stood up and brushed off her dress. “I suppose one could say you were in battle with the stairs… Though it is curious that such a mundane injury could be healed by battle healing.”

Edge nodded gratefully. He looked up and saw Whirlwind holding out his hand. Edge grabbed it and pulled himself up; Marianne stood behind him and steadied his back when he nearly fell over.

“Damn, you look a thousand times better already,” Lis called from the corner, where he was standing with Mia under his cloak. “Doesn’t he, Mia?” He looked down at Mia kindly.

“He does!” Mia answered. “Mr. Edge, you’re feeling alright, aren’t you?”

Edge stood there for a second, a bit perplexed by the question. “As alright as I can, I suppose.” He turned to Whirlwind.

“Thanks. I mean it,” he said. He patted Whirlwind on the shoulder. “You saved my life back there.”

“And you seem to be a bit steadier on your feet, too,” Whirlwind replied, his lazy smile returning. “Hope to see you further in.”

And with that, the mysterious man walked away.


	3. TRS Prompt #88: In Which "Training" Is Used as A Euphemism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, in which everyone vents their frustrations except for the one person who NEEDS to. Can training be used as a euphemism? Heavy subject matter ahead.
> 
> Based on THIS prompt from TheShatteredRose: http://theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/174709943961/eo-prompt-88
> 
> _"He wasn’t as all right as he claimed. He was training himself into exhaustion, and possibly into an early grave. As his teammates and travelling companions, they were rightfully worried. And refuse to stand by and watch a moment longer. How can they show him that they are friends and that he has so many people willing to help him with anything that troubles him? "_

“Edge?”

Marianne rushed over to Edge’s side and began walking alongside him.

“What are you up to?” she asked.

Edge stared at her for a minute and warily put his shopping bag in his other hand, further away from her.

“I’m just going to train for a bit…” he replied calmly. His face betrayed him, however; it was pale and clammy, and he even seemed to be shaking a bit.

Marianne smirked. “So, you have a training bag in your room then?” she quipped. “Dalla won’t be very pleased about that.” Edge just glared at her, his bag clinking as he began to ascend the stairs.

Marianne stared up at him as he headed to his room, but decided not to follow him. She simply sighed and walked over to the couch in front of one of the large fireplaces lining the lobby. She sat down and put her head in her hands defeatedly.

“Marianne, what’s wrong?”

Marianne looked up to see the familiar, white-haired figure of Lis, returning with Marianne’s younger sister, Mia. The two were carrying stacks of clothes and armor, and they were spiffed up in new armor themselves.

“We decided to wear our new armor home!” Mia chirped. “Wynne said it’d help break it in!”

“Thank you, Mia. Just sit everyone else’s on the table, and I’ll get it to them later,” Marianne replied with a sigh as she waved vaguely at the coffee table in front of her.

As Lis and Mia carefully sat the new armor onto the table, the former looked up at Marianne with undeniable concern. “What’s wrong, Marianne? You know you can tell us anything, even if it’s about being the guild head,” he said.

Mia plopped down on the sofa by her older sister and held her large hand in her own tiny one. Marianne looked over at Mia and smiled. “I’m just worried about Edge…” she sighed.

She looked up at Lis. “He’s been coming home with so many bags lately… He always says he’s training, but I know that can’t be true…”

Lis scoffed. “Of course not. Does he think we’re _daft_?”

“Exactly. I’ve relayed as much to him, but he never opens up. And I’ve told him, time and time again, you can speak freely with us… We trust each other with our lives...right?”

Lis nodded.

“Of course we do! That’s the whole point!” Mia interjected. “If I didn’t trust you, Big Sis, or Lis or Miku, I’d say something! And I sure wouldn’t fight with you! And I trust Edge too…”

Marianne smiled weakly. “As I thought. I feel like I’m failing him… His bags clink when he heads up the stairs. He seems shakier, too.” 

Lis and Mia’s faces paled considerably.

“I don’t want him to…succumb to alcoholism.”

“Um… You said that drinking too much alcohol is bad for you, right?” Mia inquired. “But isn’t that what alcoholism is? So why does Edge do it, if it’s bad for him?”

Marianne put a hand on Mia’s shoulder and stared at her eye-to-eye. “It’s not a matter of health at this point… Some people get sick, deep in their souls…” she explained as she put her other hand to Mia’s chest. “...and they can’t control how much they drink. And then, eventually, their bodies can’t go on without it.”

“So make him stop!” Mia said worriedly.

“It’s not so simple, Mia,” Lis said. “You can’t just ask him, and he’ll do it. We have to approach this...gently. But it’s hard to do it without him seeing through us.”

“It would be better to ask him what’s bothering him so much, that he feels like he has to drink to deal with it,” Marianne mused. “But ever since we arrived in the Sacred Mountains, he’s clammed up, wouldn’t you say?”

Lis and Mia nodded.

“He says he can’t tell us what it is…” the blonde Fortress continued. “As we descend further into the Boiling Lizard’s lair, he seems more and more stressed, like something is awaiting us there…”

“Well, he sure as bloody hell won’t listen to _me_ ,” Lis said with a dismissive cough. “And he doesn’t really listen to Mia since she’s a kid…”

“What about Miku?” Mia asked.

“We could try…” Marianne muttered. “But I feel obligated to help him. After all, he’s _my_ responsibility.”

She stood up quite suddenly and began brushing her apron skirt off.

“I’ll take his armor to him, and sit with him for a while,” she said resolutely. “I won’t pry, but… I’ll talk to him about the little things. That’s all I can do.”

She grabbed both her and Edge’s new sets of heavy armor and made for the stairs. As she reached the bottom step, she turned back to her two companions.

“Thank you so much!” she said with a warm, genuine smile. “It really does help to vent all my frustrations!”

As she ascended the stairs, Lis and Mia watched her and waved.


	4. TRS Prompt #20: Love Potion #53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of THIS prompt by TheShatteredRose: http://theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/170700937636/eo-prompt-20
> 
> _“A member of your guild has just created a new tonic they call Love Potion #53. And now they want two unsuspecting victims to test their creation on. Who are their victims? The teammates with the unresolved sexual tension? Or two unsuspecting strangers from another guild?”_

Lis cracked his knuckles and snickered with glee.

“Have you done it?” Miku asked as she looked up from the herbs she was crushing.

“I have! I call this blend… Love Potion #53!” he cheered, brandishing a bottle of a strange lavender liquid.

“And how do we know that this is going to work as opposed to the _last_ fifty-two blends you made?” Miku asked drily.

Lis looked miffed for a moment before grinning again. “It’s quite simple, my dear. We test it on someone unsuspecting. Perhaps those last blends didn’t work because Marianne and Edge already know what we’re up to…”

“Oh gods, _please_ don’t call me ‘my dear’ _ever_ again,” Miku groaned with an utterly repulsed expression. Lis shifted back in his chair for a moment with a slightly reddened face before picking back up with his musings.

“It’s from those old detective novels… ‘My dear Watson’ and all that,” he explained with a handwave. “A-anyways, my point is, we need to use this on someone who doesn’t know what we’re doing.”

“And also people with compatible sexualities,” Miku replied. “Marianne and Edge are both _very_ gay. That already muddies your results.”

“N-no! This potion is supposed to make you fall in love with the first person you lay eyes on! It’s compatible with gay people too! If anything, they would have fallen in love with you and I! After all, that’s why I sent _you_ to have tea with Marianne.”

“And Edge barged in right as Marianne took a sip, causing her to look up. At this point, I’m wondering if they knew all along.”

“Given that you have a list in your room with ‘Love Potion Ingredients’ on the top in big-ass letters, I wouldn’t be surprised…” Lis mumbled.

“As for Edge, he’s a faulty candidate anyways. He sizes Whirlwind up everytime we run into the poor man. At this point, I do wonder if Whirlwind feels uncomfortable around our guild solely because of it.”

“So we need to invite two _fresh_ candidates over for tea, then.”

“I agree. With no other romantic attachments. But who do we know like that…?”

Lis and Miku sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Kirtida?” Lis suggested.

“No, no, detachment is a part of her job. If she’s fawning over someone, then she can’t do her job properly. And besides, we don’t know what sorts she’s attracted to, if anyone.”

“That is very true… I suppose the Guildmaster’s off the table then too.”

“Lis, Marianne would _murder_ us if we gave her father a love potion. Either that, or she’d make us _wish_ we were dead.”

“...Valid point.”

Miku rolled her staff around in her bony, pale hands for a minute.

“Why not use it on yourself?” she asked quite unexpectedly.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me. The best way to understand the effects is to feel them for yourself.”

“I-I’m a...biased candidate.”

“How do you mean?”

“I...already have feelings for someone.”

“I see. And who is it?”

“...”

Lis stared out the window as his face grew redder and redder.

“Th-that’s not important,” he managed to spit out. “The point is… I can’t do it.”

“Fair enough. And I can’t either, for the same reason as you…”

Miku blushed blade silver and stared at her lap.

The bottle of love potion clattered onto the wooden table, and Lis’s chair scraped on the floor as he stood up. He grabbed Miku by her cheeks and stared her straight in the eyes.

“L-Lis?” Miku squeaked.

Both of their faces were as hot as forging hammers, their eyes filled with a similarly passionate fire.

Lis went in for the kiss, and Miku met him with eager lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like THESE two don't need a love potion to face their feelings~ Maybe they should use it to give Logre and Havardr a push in the right direction instead! :3c


	5. TRS Prompt #25: Keep Track of Your Belongings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on THIS prompt by TheShatteredRose: http://theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/170850721971/eo-prompt-25
> 
>  
> 
> _“A couple from your guild is hiding their relationship from their guildmates. But that secrecy is threatened when one of them comes out wearing the other’s shirt.”_

Three loud raps on the thick wooden door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

“You in there, Miku?” Marianne called cheerfully. “Edge got up before you!”

“One moment…!”

Miku sounded...frantic. Some loud banging, a muffled...male(?) groan, and quite a bit of unintelligible mumbling later, Miku opened the door so quickly she nearly hit Marianne in the face. Marianne looked the Vessel girl up and down carefully.

She was quite disheveled. Her hair was an utter mess, and her one eye, pitch black as night, was slightly uncovered. The dark circles underneath her eyes seemed more prominent than usual. She seemed to have just woken up.

But strangest of all was that she was wearing Lis’s long, black tank top. It was about as long as Miku’s own short dress, and it fit loosely on her since she was nothing but skin and bones. Marianne couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“You were busy last night, I see,” she said with a small chuckle. “Get cleaned up and come downstairs when you’re ready. I’ll save breakfast for the both of you.”

Miku’s face turned silver with shock and embarrassment. Lis drowsily poked his head out from underneath the thick winter covers on the bed.

“Oh, and, uh… Be quieter next time, will you? These walls are pretty thin.”

Marianne knocked on the wall as she turned to leave. Miku only managed to sputter out a few vague noises before slamming the door behind the Fortress.


	6. TRS Prompt #51: It's Only Nightseeker/Imperial Units That Can One-Shot Dragons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no… Marianne and Mia’s “mentor” is also their father, so the prompt doesn’t really fit because they would call him Father… Lis doesn’t keep in contact with anyone from Hampton anymore… And even Miku’s “mentor” kept her on out of obligation rather than a genuine care for her. Well, there’s Mrs. Laurel, but how would she die? She’s a humble apothecary.
> 
> Y’all know what that means.
> 
> Time to kill off our pseudo-MC’s mentor!~ (All guildmates are equal, but some are more equal than others ~~because I relate to them more~~!) 
> 
> That’s right kiddos, time to kill Logre! This is purely hypothetical, of course…
> 
> I had also written this before I solidified the idea that Mia would be replaced by Logre after she tries to stab him. Therefore, although this would occur in the postgame, Mia is still on with the guild.
> 
> Based on THIS prompt from TheShatteredRose: http://theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/172744076861/eo-prompt-51
> 
> _“Your character enters a teammate’s room after they failed to come out for breakfast. As they step inside they find the room empty and personal belongings gone. All that is left is a single piece of paper on the bed. “Be back soon…Out to avenge the death of my mentor.”_

Marianne stared at the note on the bedside table in horror. Good gods, he couldn’t mean…

That...creature...had killed anyone who had even come near it. With a flap of its wings, all challengers were reduced to dust. And Havardr meant to fight it _alone_?!

Marianne steadied her shield and mace and went into the hall. She began banging on her shield, like when she would taunt monsters in the labyrinth, but far more frantically.

“EVERYONE!! WAKE UP!!!”

Tears began pouring down her face, but even through her silent crying she continued calling her guildmates to arms.

Lis and Miku stumbled out of the same bedroom, and Mia poked her head out of her and her sister’s room fearfully.

“Big Sis! What’s wrong?”

“And where’s…” Lis began, looking around. His face became even paler than usual as he noticed who was missing.

“Is this because of…?” Miku asked quietly. “Ah, of course, you know…”

Marianne let her mace fall to the ground with a clang, cracking the wooden floor considerably, and fished the note out of her pocket.

“I know Havardr wanted to die a long time ago…” she said, voice trembling like a leaf in a typhoon. “But he...he’s on a death mission right now.”

She held the note out for everyone to see. “Look here.”

_“Be back soon… Out to avenge the death of my mentor.”_

“That---!”

Lis stormed into his room. All three girls could hear the clattering of bowls and knives. “I’ll...go get my staff,” Miku said as she ducked into her room next to Lis’s.

“Big Sis… Did Havardr go to fight---?”

“Yes, Mia…”

Marianne patted the young girl’s head softly.

“He wants to kill the Fallen One.”

\-----

Havardr stood in front of the hellish dragon, face bright red and stained with dry tears. He had run out of words- and feelings. All that was left was a primal rage that made him shake to his core.

He slowly pulled his rapier out of its sheath.

His icy blue eyes burned with malice.

“WAIT!!!”

Havardr turned around in shock. The black wyrm looked at the airship behind them with nonchalant curiosity.

An airship with sails as white as snow was racing to where Havardr stood in front of his foe.

“Wait one moment, young man!” a familiar, noble voice rang out clearly from the front of the ship.

“We’re not lettin’ yeh fight alone!” the pilot’s voice said cheerfully.

Various other voices were buzzing on the ship. One figure seemed to be digging in the ship’s supply bay for something.

_**Hmm… So others of your kind wish to fight me? Very well then. More souls for me to feast on.** _

“You bastard…!”

_**Haha. That man was something special to you...but for me he was simply another snack.** _

“Havardr!”

Havardr turned back to the Outland Count’s ship, now sidled up beside the Kamikaze.

“Grab my hand! We’ll kill this abomination _together_!”

Marianne had her hand stretched out for Havardr to grab onto. He nodded resolutely and took it.

“We may not be able to save Logre...but we can save Tharsis! Now, let’s kill this bastard and be over with it!”

Marianne readied her mace to unleash Geo Impact.


End file.
